This invention relates to a metallic powder molded article and a process for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a metallic powder molded article for use in elevator landing floor doors, interior and exterior articles for buildings, air-conditioner panels or the like.
As one example of a metallic powder molded article to which the present invention pertains, a metallic powder containing sheet material as disclosed in Japanese Pat. Laid-Open No. 57-135861 is known. This metallic powder containing sheet material is manufactured by molding a mixture of a thermo-plastic resin and oxidized metal powders into a sheet configuration.
Such conventional metallic powder containing sheet is superior in moldability, regidity, dimensional stability relative to heat, vibration dumping effect, sound shield effect, mechanical characteristics and fire resistivity. However, such sheet cannot be used in elevator application field or an application field where heat-resistance and inflammability are necessary. Also, if a metallic sheet pressing or a molten metal molding is used to form a sheet, the heat or fire resistivity become high although the configuration is limited to a relatively simple form and easiness of forming is degraded. With the molten metal molding, thin-wall article and light weight houses are difficult, unsatisfactory and not suitable for use in mass production and poor in economy.